


"Bad Chair!"

by TheWritingFox



Series: Wolf Tracks [4]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Cursed Chair Abuse, Shenanigans in Walter Manor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Cursed chairs? In Walter Manor? It's more likely than you think.
Series: Wolf Tracks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	"Bad Chair!"

"Thanks so much Sage! I hate to bother anyone over a book." Sparky tells the Walter Worker trainee with a slightly embarrassed smile on her copper features.

"It's no big deal Sparkster, I was happy to help" Sage laughs.

They make their way down the corridors, Sparky happily rambling little about the book Sage got down for her. The trainee was still learning which corridors led to what part of the Manor and the copper bot was happy to escort her friend wherever she needed to go.

Even a robot who's resided in the Manor a bit longer than Sage can still get turned around sometimes. That was the case this time. Sparky frowned slightly when they came to a hallway that forked to the left and right.

"Hmmm, I know I remember which way to go...let me think for a minute and I'll have us on our way in no time!" The copper gives Sage an enthusiastic thumbs up then stands so she could look down both hallways, her optics glowing in concentration.

"No worries", Sage hums with a smile and glances around, spotting an old red cushioned chair nearby and heads over to sit down. "I'll just chill over here while you get your bearings."

Sparky turns her head to reply, her optics widened in alarm when she saw where her human friend was about to sit. 

"Omigosh!!" The automaton exclaims and rushes forward.

The next thing Sage knew, copper arms were wrapped around her middle and she was lifted slightly off the floor and quickly deposited a few feet away at the opposite side of the hall from the chair.

After setting her down, the copper bot turns on her heel and stands protectively in front of Sage, hands planted on her hips as she gives the chair a disapproving squint.

No doubt spending time with her silver sweetheart had improved her squint game. Her blue optics glowed brightly down at the offending chair before marching up to it.

"Bad chair! You know better, we're gonna stay right here until Rabbit comes for you." Sparky then gives the antique chair a kick to one of its legs. Not enough to break it, but more like as if she were kicking someone in the shins. 

If Sage wasn't so surprised, she would've laughed. She blinks, speechless at the moment as she watches Sparky berate the chair. The trainee had never seen the copper bot upset with anyone in the Manor. This was just a chair, right?

"Uh, Sparky, a word?"

With a final huff and another small kick to the chair's leg, Sparky turns around and walks back to Sage, concern in her optics. "Yes? Are you okay? I didn't squeeze you or anything, right?"

"I--no I'm fine, I'm just worried about you. You're not malfunctioning right? You just scolded a chair..."

Sparky's optics widened, understanding why her friend was concerned. Of course she looked a little nuts after doing that! 

"No, I'm okay", she assures the trainee. "No one told you about the cursed chair yet! If humans sit on it, they get hurt. It takes their soul! That's what Rabbit told me. She's usually hides it in the sub-sub basement. It takes a few weeks to a month before it appears in the Manor again."

"Cursed chair?" Sage blinks and repeats, confirming what she heard.

"Yeah! Let me show you." Sparky takes her phone out of her pocket and beckons Sage over to watch as she focuses the camera on the chair and snaps a picture. 

Even though the image was crystal clear before the photo was taken, when the picture was viewed in the phone's gallery, the chair's image was warped and seemed out of focus and blurry.

"Well. That's funky." Sage comments mildly as Sparky texts Rabbit, telling her where the chair was this time and that it needed a strong scolding, perhaps even a good flame thrower threatening.

"It is!" The copper bot agrees then crosses her arms and glares back at the chair. "Rabbit's coming, you better behave."

The chair seemed visibly smaller after the copper robot's scolding and at the notion of being barbequed. It sat there rather chastised, shrank down from under the short copper bot's wrath 

Who would've thought Walter Manor had cursed chairs? The trainee was certainly learning something new everyday.

 _'Werewolves, robots and cursed chairs, oh my!'_ Sage remarks to herself with an amused smile.


End file.
